


Hooligans

by 42timelordswalkintoabar



Series: Give Him a Break - Magnus Archives [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has a Bad Time, Mentioned Jurgen Leitner, No Spoilers, No beta we die like archival assistants, based off a dream my friend had once, im kind of worried, they keep seeing jon in their dreams, we hate jurgen leitner club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42timelordswalkintoabar/pseuds/42timelordswalkintoabar
Summary: Jon disturbs the peace
Series: Give Him a Break - Magnus Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011285
Kudos: 17





	Hooligans

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: arson

Hector Vanhorn had worked at the the Warmwood Library for five years. It was better than when he worked as a professor. As a whole, he enjoyed the experience; he got to spend his time surrounded by books and recommending them to people. Every day, he clocked in and clocked out with no trouble. Except for the one day that _he_ came in.

It had been a normal day in late September, chilly but nice. The sky was littered with windblown clouds, and a breeze swept through the open doors. Saturdays were alway busy, and this was no exception. People bustled in and out all day. Books were checked in and out, and, with the exception of the regulars, all the patrons' faces blurred together. That was, until that man arrived. 

His dark skin was speckled with scars that reminded Hector of the ones he used to get from picking bug bites as a kid, and was considerably shorter than the librarian. The man's hair was nearly black, and streaked with grey, which contrasted his bright green eyes. There was something unnerving about them, as if when he looked at you, he could see your darkest secrets. It didn't matter in the end. The man came up to Hector's desk.

"Hello," he had said, greeting the librarian. "Would you happen to know where the books on the supernatural are? Or anything horror really?"

"If I may ask, what particular kind? Reference or fictional?"

"Either will do."

Hector directed him down the hall and to the left, where such books were kept. He could see the man from his desk as he scanned the shelves with intent - he knew what he was looking for. There were several shelves in that section, and each one carried hundreds of books. The librarian had also pointed out the other section, which was fiction rather than reference. It didn't seem as though he were looking by author or title or even the Dewey Decimal system, no. He went over every single book, and after about five minutes, Hector redirected his attention to another patron checking out a book-on-tape.

An hour later, the librarian had nearly forgotten about the man, until he made his way back to the desk. He plunked book down and pushed it forward. 

"I'd like to check this out please."

Picking up the volume, Hector read the title. It was a _very_ old version of Stephen King's _Firestarter_. It was weird. He went to search it up in the catalog, but there were no editions of the book in the Warmwood Library System, nor its sister libraries. Flipping to the inside, he realized there was a note there.

_To Jurgen, hope you fulfill your admiti (oops) ambition to be famous! Best, Stephen King 8/22/80_

He figured it to be an unregistered donation someone had just put on the shelves when he first saw it, but now he wasn't so sure. _Firestarter_ was one of Hector's favorite's, and he was certain of something. That book was released on September 29th of that year, which meant this was a copy that had been gifted over a month before it technically was a book. He peeled his eyes from the note to glance up at the man, who was waiting patiently. The librarian looked down at the strange volume again, and noticed something on the inside cover. There was a little library sticker in the upper left hand corner that was partially torn off, and only "Property of" could be seen.

Hector looked back up. The man gazed curiously at him. "Is there a problem?"

The librarian quirked his mouth. "Yes. This book does not belong to our library, I'm afraid. I cannot let you take this out until it is all sorted, but you may read it here for now if you would like." He handed the book back to the man and gestured to the sitting area. "Just please - do not be too loud."

The man nodded and strolled over to one of the chairs. He sat with one leg tucked up to his chin and the other resting normally against the ground. Hector remarked to himself that it was a rather odd way to do so, but he didn't really care. At this point, the noon rush had ended, and Hector was no longer had the unending stream of people. He found himself watching the intriguing man. As he looked, the librarian realized that the reader was muttering to himself. This was not uncommon, but for some reason, something seemed... wrong.

As if brought out of a trance, the man stopped reading. He stared up at the bookshelf in front of him, and Hector followed his gaze. He screamed, right as the fire alarms went off. Hector ran over and snatched the open book out of the arsonist's hand. 

"What the HELL are you doing?" the librarian screeched. "Look what you've done! Do you care so little for books to set a fire in a _library?!_ " He pointed to the chaos. Four entire shelves were bathed in flames, the books as good as destroyed. The man ducked his head sheepishly.

"I should've known it was a Leitner. I'm sorry."

"I don't care if it was the bloody Queen of England, get out of my library! And consider yourself banned. For good!" The man flinched away from the librarian, and slowly put his hands up and backed out the door. At this point, one of the other librarians, Emily, had rushed over with a fire extinguisher to put out the fire, but even that couldn't put out the fumes of Hector. 

Normally, when somebody was banned, they weren't allowed to use their library card anymore, though they could usually still come in to view books within the premises. The librarian decided to take it a step further this time. Nobody was ever sure where the picture came from, but the next day, flyers were plastered all throughout the library.

They were simple things, just pieces of paper with a photo and a slogan. The picture was of a man with bright green eyes, looking rather dejected, like a grumpy four year old who had just been told not to eat grass. Underneath was a small description of the offense: arson. It was basically saying that if the man was seen again in that library, he would be automatically kicked out, yada yada. Above it, however was one word. Printed in large, bold Times New Roman font, it said,

" **HOOLIGAN** " 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: that book is based off a real one that can be bought for 3000 dollars. The actual note is "To Terry, Hope you fulfill your admiti (oops) ambition to direct! Best, Stephen King 8/22/80."  
> (Also seriously this is the third day in a row Jon's been in their dreams)


End file.
